


47 “Why are you whispering?”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [131]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 47 fromthisprompt list.





	47 “Why are you whispering?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a prompt thing on tumblr and [Penpaupau](https://penpaupau.tumblr.com/) asked for number 47. Thanks, I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177423945717).)

“She is so precious, look at her,” Stiles whispered as the little puppy chewed on his fingers. He looked at Derek, desperately. “Look at her.”

“She’s amazing,” Derek said softly. “But why are you whispering?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles whispered. “She’s so small?”

“Mhm.”

Derek didn’t need to be a genius to figure out where this was going, and by the time the question came he already had an answer.

“Can we keep her?”

“One condition,” Derek said, and Stiles nodded without hesitation.

“Anything.”

“Her name is General Leia Organa.”

Stiles grinned. “You big nerd, _yes_ , of course it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
